


Could Be Kissing my Fruit Punch Lips

by thecheshirepussycat



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: But Only a Little Bit - Freeform, Crossdressing, Feminization, M/M, Masturbation, Niall is mentioned sort of, Porn Video, Sex Toys, Spanking, and that has implied ziall, camboy!louis, i guess, pining!Harry, tease!louis, umm i think thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecheshirepussycat/pseuds/thecheshirepussycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry happens upon a porn site that specializes in live videos and sort of falls in love with the cute boy he only knows as Kitty.</p>
<p>And then he gets the surprise of his life when he finds out Kitty attends his university...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could Be Kissing my Fruit Punch Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Camboy!Louis fic because of so many posts on tumblr about it. I was literally so grumpy when i decided to write this i don’t even know you guys. I also dcided to make it 19 YO Harry and 19 YO Louis because why not throw in the other most painful kink about them? This is the single most dirtiest thing I have ever written in my life and it was done in two hours dammit.
> 
> there is this playlist if you need something to listen to when you read: \8tracks.com/katiecoombs/no-salvation-for-a-bad-girl
> 
> and this tag on my tumblr that sort of started this fic: the-cheshire-pussy-cat.tumblr.com/tagged/camboy

It’s not that Harry ever believed in love at first sight, but that’s sort of what happened when Harry found a certain perfect twinky camboy called tommokitty21.

He was supposed to be asleep you see. He had a rather big and important test in Psychology the next day, but Harry was only 19 so you can’t blame him for giving in to teenage hormones. Zayn had told him about this sight that connects you to different camboys and Harry was curious. He watched Zayn’s irishtwink94 for a couple of minutes, but the boy wasn’t really his type and frankly Harry felt weird knowing his best friend was probably getting off to the same person in a room just down the hall.

He started clicking through the different boys, each one having something that was just not quite right until he found _him._

His jaw dropped when he clicked on a feed to probably the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. He had such soft features, sharp cheekbones, crystal blue eyes, and the sweetest smile. His skin was so tan and his hair looked so soft as it hung in a fringe over his face. He hadn’t seemed to have started yet as he was just sitting in a Rolling Stones shirt and smiling and _fucking giggling_ at the screen, reading comments from the other people watching.

Harry was having trouble breathing. This boy was so cute and he just looked so young, like he was Harry’s age and just… _fuck_ Harry wanted him. He hadn’t even done anything yet and Harry was hard and wanting him.

Of course then he was smirking at the screen and talking and Harry was so far gone and _just fuck this boy._ Seriously fuck him.

“There’s so many of you tonight!” His voice was so high pitched and precious. “I’m guessing some of you are new then? You can just call me Kitty if this is your first time. How about something special for all of you?”

He clapped his hands together and it was so cute and maybe Harry should be using better adjectives than cute while palming his dick through his sweatpants, but that’s what this boy was. He was so _cute._

Kitty reached off the screen for a few seconds and then sat up with… Jesus Christ… a tiny pink skirt in his hands. “I bought this a couple days ago, what do you all think of it?”

He waited a few seconds and then started beaming at the comments he was getting, a slight blush spreading on his cheeks. “You guys are so sweet to me. How about I put this on for you, yeah? Get all dolled up in my skirt for you dirty boys. Bet you all would love to be here, touching me all over, but you will just have to settle for watching.”

Harry hummed and restrained from just pulling out his dick already because goddammit he wanted this to last. Kitty had to go off screen for another minute to change and when he came back, he just had on the skirt, barely covering his round ass, and a pink vibrator in one of his tiny hands. Very tiny hands actually and Harry could just imagine what they would look like around his cock or tied up to the bed…

Harry blinked a few times, holding his breath and concentrating on the camboy. He took his hand off his crotch for a few seconds so he didn’t just cum in his pants. That would be awful.

The boy was lying on his side and the vibrator was left on the bed next to him. He was running his hands up and down his torso, a cute little tummy sticking out just above the hem line of the skirt. Other than that you could tell that he was on his way to becoming very defined with muscle. When he pinched one of his nipples, Kitty whimpered slightly and Harry swooned.

There was a pretty obvious tent forming in the skirt and soon kitty was turning over on his stomach, letting the skirt slide over him bum. It was round and tan Harry wanted to hit it. He wanted to leave hand prints. Harry finally pushed his sweats down and pulled his cock out of his boxers, slowly stroking it.

Kitty was upon his knees, one elbow leaning on the bed and his other hand brought his vibrator to his think, red lips. He kissed the tip, teasingly, and started licking around it, before sliding it sensually down his throat. He could deep throat and Harry wanted to cry. But instead he just squeezed the base of his dick and kept his hand still.

Eventually Kitty shifted around again so you just see his pink and, _of course,_ already loose hole on the screen. He craned his neck and grinned at the screen. “I hope you don’t mind, I kind of fingered myself earlier today. I just wanted to be ready for all of you.”

Harry groaned low somewhere in the back of his throat. No, he certainly did not mind these images of this boy desperately pushing his little fingers in and out of that hole. Not at all. But now Harry just wanted to get his own fingers in there and _fuck,_ this boy may be the end of Harry Styles.

Kitty’s head went back down and he brought the vibrator to his hole, clicking it on, and pushing it in. He moaned so high and Harry began stroking his dick again, but faster now. Kitty was letting out tin breaths and whimpers and pushing his hips down on the vibrator as he pushed it in. The pace was still pretty slow, and Harry kind of wished Kitty would speed up because he could feel himself about to cum.

Then just when Harry was sweating and moaning so loud he had to bite the back of his hand, Kitty shoved the vibrator in hard, crying out brokenly. Harry was so far gone, he came all over his black shirt and even up on his neck a bit. His heart was still beating so fast as he watched the screen, still wanted to see Kitty cum.

Sadly fate decided to send Harry’s roommate back just in time for Harry to not see his boy cum. Liam was bursting through the door and Harry slammed his lap top closed, grabbing his sweater and throwing it over himself to cover up his mess and his still out dick.

“Holy shit!” Liam covered his eyes, a bit overly dramatically if you asked Harry. “Harry what the fuck mate?”

“Excuse me Liam,” Harry said, unimpressed. “But I have needs and you said you were staying out tonight.”

“Please don’t pin this on me and put your dick away before I have nightmares.”

“Actually, I hear it is good dreams boys are left with after they see my dick.” Harry said with a smirk.

Liam threw a pillow at Harry plopped down on his bed, covering his face with a pillow while Harry cleaned up. He settled in bed, but was still a bit upset he didn’t get to see that boy cum.

~~~

Harry did eventually get to see Kitty cum the next night. His cock was average and so pink and just perfect. He was stroking it fast, face red and lip worried between pointed teeth, while his other hand worked the vibrator from the night before quickly in and out of his whole. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open when he spurted all over his tummy.

Harry was so fucked after that.

~~~

He started checking out Kitty’s site at least three times a week, when he wasn’t too tired from school. Liam was getting worried whenever he came back from his late nights out with his girlfriend and Harry was sitting flushed and fucked out staring at his laptop with a dopey smile. He had it bad.

But tommokitty21 was just always full of surprises for Harry, and yeah all the other men. Sometimes he would wear full on make up on his face; sometimes it would be knee high stockings and heals. He once wore a corset and lacy knickers that had a crisscross tie in the back, that when pulled would slip right open. The night before Halloween was the best, because that night he lived up to his username and wore kitten ears and had one of those special butt plugs with a cat tail going off it.

It got to a point where Harry was actually considered sending in comments to the camboy, but he figured that it would probably come off as pervy and creepy like the other men. He just wanted to tell this amazing boy how beautiful he was. He knew it wouldn’t be read as anything but him wanting to fuck the boy.

Which he does but that is entirely beside the point.

~~~

He left one message in months of watching that boy: _**HEStyles01-** you look so gorgeous tonight._

~~~

Harry wishes he could say he didn’t spend most his nights for an entire semester watching and pining over a boy who got money for getting himself off live on camera online, but… _yeah_ …

By the time the second semester of that year came around Harry could safely say he was pretty addicted to that boy. And he didn’t even fucking know his real name. It was pretty hard to tell friends that the boy he had a crush on was called Kitty. Because yeah, they picked up on the fact that he was pretty smitten with someone, they just didn’t know who. Well, Zayn and Liam knew, but only because Harry could trust them to not think he was crazy.

He was proud of the fact that he hadn’t let his little obsession get in the way of school though. In fact, he thinks he started doing better since he started watching. It was a lie, but he need to tell himself that to sleep at night.

Harry was just casually sitting around with his friends in the quad one day, relaxing in the newly warm spring air. They hadn’t had a nice day like this in months and Liam sort of forced Harry out of the room with him and Zayn to have a little fun. He didn’t complain, it’s not like had anything else to do that day.

Although maybe he should have been listening to what his friends were saying instead of checking out an oddly familiar looking boy with his nose in a book across the field. Harry couldn’t quite place his face, but he knew him from… _somewhere_ … maybe if the boy took off his glasses…

“Harry are you even listening to me?”

Harry snapped his head around and found Lima frowning at him and Zayn laughing. “Sorry, what?”

Liam sighed. “I asked if you were doing anything on Friday night? There’s a party at the Sigma Pi frat and my mate from English invited me. He said I could bring whoever I wanted.”

“Which house is that?”

“The one that is literally next to our dorm building. But if you left sometime you would know that.” Zayn teased.

“Shut it, it’s your fault I never leave anyway. You and your stupid irishtwink94 or whatever he’s called.” Harry said with a pout.

Zayn laughed loudly and shook his head at his friend. “You cannot put this on me. I’m not totally obsessed with my camboy, unlike you.”

“Oh shut it.” Harry turned his head back to the boy form earlier. “Do you happen to know who that is? He looks so familiar.”

Both of his friends looked over but didn’t know him either. It wasn’t like it was uncommon for them to not recognize someone, it was a big university, but Harry was oddly puzzled by this boy. He was kind of cute, even from this far away. But harry ended up brushing it off and going back to some conversation about some girl Liam was crushing on.

After a few minutes, the boy got up and put his book away in his bag before walking past their group, and when Harry glanced up he almost choked on his tongue. Because behind those adorably thick glasses were blue eyes and sharp cheekbones and the very unmistakable face of his Kitty.

Harry’s jaw dropped and he felt like he was having a heart attack as he watched Kitty just walk on by. At _his_ university. What were the odds?

Zayn threw a rock at his head. “Why’re you staring at him? It’s creepy.”

“It’s him.” Harry’s mouth was dry.

“Excuse me?”

“That boy. It’s Kitty.”

Liam whipped his head around and Zayn scoffed in disbelief. “No way. How do you know that?”

“I’ve been staring at him naked for months, trust me, I know that face.”

Liam put a comforting hand on Harry’s shoulder and Zayn started laughing loudly again. “You are so fucked.”

Yeah. He really fucking was.

~~~

Harry stalked that boy for the rest of the week. Of course stalking in this sense just means he tried to find him. He looked closely in the back of his videos for any clue as to which dorm he was in, but found nothing. So really Harry wasn’t so much stalking as just pining even more annoyingly. But he promised Liam he would go to that frat party so…

It wasn’t that Harry didn’t like parties, he really did, but his mind was somewhere else. He was taking small sips from his red cup, looking absolutely miserable. People had come up to him and asked him to dance a few times, but he politely turned each of them down. They just weren’t Kitty.

Harry walked through the different rooms of the house, watching the party go by. He had lost track of Zayn and Liam a while ago, but he really didn’t care. He considered just leaving, but he was sort of afraid of Liam catching him and making him stay anyway. There just wasn’t anyone there that interested him. Harry stopped his little adventure at the bottom of the stairs, leaning up against the railing and finishing his beer.

But then he saw him.

Right there in the middle of the main room was his Kitty, grinding on some random guy. Harry suddenly felt very possessive. He didn’t want anyone else touching him if his dream boy was just right there in front of him. So he did the only normal thing to do and maneuvered through the crowd so he could take the place of Kitty’s current partner.

He taped the bigger guy’s shoulder and nodded his head to signal for him to leave. The guy just shrugged and gave Kitty a kiss on the cheek before walking away. Kitty turned and looked up at Harry with a pout.

Harry couldn’t really breathe because Kitty was looking at him and he just _right there_ , and he would be okay… maybe.

“Well I hope you are here to dance with me since you made him leave.” Kitty said, crossing his arms. He was so much smaller than Harry thought before. He was skinny and just tiny and so cute trying to look all grumpy. But Harry had seen him in much more endearing states.

“Sorry, you just look so. I couldn’t resist.” Harry said, surprisingly not losing himself or his words at all. “I’m Harry.”

Kitty’s face softened and he held up his tiny hand. You know, one of the hands that Harry fantasized about every night. No big deal or anything. “I’m Louis.”

Harry probably could have jumped for joy and lit fireworks because he finally had a real name to the perfect face. “Nice to meet you _Louis._ Care to dance?”

“Love to.” Louis said, snaking his arms up and around Harry’s neck. He pulled Harry in close enough to raise both their heart beats.

They started swaying to the music and dancing like that, face to face, for a little while. Harry’s hands found their places on Louis’ slender hips and he was biting into his lip to keep from screaming with joy. But then a faster song was coming on and Louis smirked before he turned around, grinding that perfect ass of his back into Harry’s hardening dick.

Harry’s eyes rolled back into his head and he groaned, bringing his face down into Louis’ neck. He bit into the perfect skin and heard Louis release a delicate breath. They were dancing so filthily for who knows how long until Harry couldn’t stop himself from whispering in Louis’ ear.

“I know your secret Louis.” His voice was low and he didn’t miss the way Louis got goose bumps along his skin. “Or should I say, _Kitty_?”

Louis gasped and turned around, hands on Harry’s chest to push him back if he needed to. He didn’t yet though. “W-what?”

His eyes were so wide and Harry was starting to get nervous. He didn’t want to scare him off, not now. He decided to play it cool. “I’ve watched you before. Seen you when you get yourself off on camera, for so many people to see. I’ve wanted you for so long.”

Louis stopped Harry from being able to come closer while he considered some things. Finally he shrugged and yanked Harry in by his neck. “Fuck it, you’re so hot.”

~~~

Harry doesn’t remember the walk, or run rather, back to his room but while he has Louis held up against his dorm room door, legs wrapped around his waist, hands lost in his curls, and lips biting into his neck, he doesn’t care. Louis felt so good around him, even better than Harry could have ever imagined.

“Shit, Louis. I have to fuck you. _Please._ ” Harry begged, hands digging into the boy’s thick thighs.

Louis unlatched from his neck, nodding quickly. “Yes, fuck yes Harry.”

The much taller boy turned them around from the door and dropped them down onto Liam’s bed. “Lou,” The nickname came out so naturally. “W-wrong bed babe.”

“Don’t care, fuck me here. I won’t tell.” Louis said as he pulled his shit over his head. Harry groaned and latched his mouth on one of Louis’ nipples, making the boy whine and tug on his hair. He reached down and started tugging Harry’s shirt up his back. “O-off Harry.”

Harry ripped the shirt off and Louis took the advantage to flip Harry onto his back, straddling his hips. “ _Oh my god Louis._ You look so good up there. I’ve wanted this for so long.”

“Oh yeah? You been a dirty boy Harry?” Louis started moving his hips in small circles over Harry’s pants covered dick. “Getting off on some boy you don’t even know? Such a bad boy.”

Harry started to laugh, because who was Louis to talk about being bad? “Says the boy who likes to put on filly underwear for strange men’s pleasure.” Louis frowned and it was so cute and Harry grabbed his neck, pulling him down for a passionate kiss. It was biting and fast and Harry dominated it, licking into every crevice of Louis’ mouth until they couldn’t breathe. “I think you need to be taught a lesson.”

Louis moaned and slid off Harry’s waist. “Yeah, teach me a lesson Harry. Punish me.”

Harry’s heart might have stopped, he isn’t sure. But somewhere between them getting completely naked and Louis getting on all fours, waiting for Harry’s imminent large hand to deliver his punishment, he fell even more in love with his camboy.

The firs slap was pretty light, just testing the waters really, but Louis’ ass jiggled and he whimpered and asked for more. The next one was harder, red starting to form on the cheek. The third one had Harry moaning and Louis seeing stars. He kept hitting Louis, who graciously asked for another each time. Harry didn’t stop until there was a very prominent hand print on Louis’ left cheek.

“You are seriously perfect.” Harry couldn’t help but just finally say it. He had wanted to tell Louis for so long.

Louis smiled a bit. “You gonna fuck me or compliment me all night?”

And that sent Harry back into punishment mode. He grabbed Louis’ hips; hard enough to leave ten little bruises hopefully, and yanked him up back to chest. “Sorry princess was that punishment not good enough for you? You don’t get say shit you little slut.”

Harry threw him back down on the bed. “ _Fuck._ Fuck me Harry, please.”

The taller boy roughly rolled Louis onto his back and pinned his wrists above his head. “No fucking talking slut. Understand?” Louis nodded. “Good.”

Harry moved his right hand so it was holding both of Louis’ slim wrists, and reached over with the left to get his lube and a condom. “I wish you were dressed up for me right now. You always look so good in your girly underwear. You make me cum so hard babe.”

Louis whimpered, wanted to respond, but he knew better at this point. Instead he bit his lip and wiggled his hips so both his and Harry’s hard cocks rubbed together. Harry bit back his moan and slammed his hips down, pinning Louis still.

“No moving either princess.” Harry sat back on his heals between Louis’ legs, slicking up three of his fingers. He brought the first one down to Louis’ hole and he could have cried at just how much more beautiful it was in person. The computer screen really didn’t do Louis any justice. “I wanted to do this for so long. Wanted to bring you apart, have you screaming and pushing back on my fingers until you cum. But there’s plenty of time for that. I just want to be inside you.”

Harry saw something flash in Louis’ eyes that knew he was implying that he wanted to do this again, and he was so thankful when Louis didn’t object. Harry slid the first finger in, loving the way Louis’ jaw dropped, but he still stayed quiet. “Bigger than yours aren’t they _Princess_? Just wait till I get my cock inside you.”

He moved that one in and out until Louis was loose enough for another, and soon Harry had all three in. “Babe, I want you to be loud now. As loud as you need.”

Harry curled his fingers up and Louis keened so high in his throat. His voice even cracked a bit when Harry did it again and again, leaving Louis breathless. Harry pulled his fingers out, not wanting to wait a moment longer; it had been too long already. He ripped open a condom wrapper with his teeth and rolled it on his large cock. He rubbed some more lube around and pulled Louis’ legs up over his shoulders before pushing in.

Louis’ hands went to his own thighs, holding himself up and open for Harry, letting out a long _Ahh_ while he pushed in. Harry leaned down, folding Louis in half, once he was all the way in and kissed all around Louis’ face while he waited for him to adjust. Louis only took a few short moments before he was giving Harry the okay.

Harry pulled out almost all the way before slamming back in, earning him a high pitched whine from Louis. He repeated the action a few times, setting a slow pace that had Louis incoherent. The smaller boy’s hands left his legs and went back into Harry’s hair, tugging and egging Harry on, forcing him to go harder, faster.

Soon harry was snapping his hips back in forth so quickly, grunting every time he hit Louis’ prostate dead on. “Fuck, Louis you feel so good around me. So tight babe.”

Louis was lost in the boy inside him. He just kept shouting a litany of _Harry Harry Harry_ and _Fuck me Fuck me Fuck me!_ Tears were starting to form at the intensity and he scratched his nails down Harry’s back. They were longer than a normal boy’s because sometimes Louis likes to put sparkly pink polish on them, so they cut through the skin, making small drops of blood come out.

Harry kept pounding in as hard as he could until Louis was begging for release. “Harry! Please let me cum! Make me cum!”

“You can cum babe, go ahead and make yourself come. I want to feel you around my cock.”

Louis took a hand between them and started tugging on his cock furiously. Finally that heat bubbled up in his stomach and his scream broke when he came, long spurts on both their chests. He clenched around Harry’s dick and Harry grunted a few times before coming and shooting into the condom. “Fuck Louis!”

His hips didn’t let up until Louis was whimpering from pain. He let the boy’s legs fall limply from his shoulders and he proceeded to kiss Louis sweetly on the lips. They had to pull away to catch their breaths for a moment and Louis started giggling his _fucking adorable giggle_ when he looked up into Harry’s green eyes.

“Holy shit Louis.” Harry fell onto his back and reached around blindly for a shirt to clean the cum off of both them. “That… that was fucking perfect.”

“You’ve certainly got some talent.” Louis said. “Can’t believe I slept with one of my customers. It feels so unprofessional.”

“Yeah but like you said, I’m hot.” That earned a pillow in Harry’s face. “Why do you do it? Do you need the money or something?”

Louis blushed nervously. “Erm no, my friend Niall does it for the money. I sort of got in it because him ‘cause it looked like fun.”

When Louis tried to hide his face behind the pillow, Harry kissed his shoulder reassuringly. “Don’t be ashamed. I don’t mind. Wouldn’t have found you without it.”

Louis hummed and snuggled into Harry’s side. “Very true.”

Harry was about to put his arms around Louis and just fall asleep, but then he remembered one tiny detail. “Erm, Lou? We’re still in my roommate’s bed…”

Louis sighed loudly. “Well either you carry me to yours or I’m staying here.”

Harry laughed so fucking fondly at him and picked him up bridal style to put him in the proper bed. When he lied down next to him, Louis went back to his previous position against Harry’s side. “I like when you call me princess.”

“I figured everyone gets to call you Kitty, and I’ve been doing it for far too long. I wanted something all my own.” Harry whispered.

But Louis had already fallen asleep with a cute little smile on his face. Because everything about Louis was just cute and Harry was so fucking gone for him.

~~~

Two weeks later Louis did one last live show telling his viewers he was going to have to retire because “I got me a real man and he gets awfully jealous.”

Harry was watching, naturally, and his heart skipped a beat when Louis winked at the camera, knowing that was just for him. That boy was now just for him.

Of course then Louis made himself cum three times in front of complete strangers.

But that’s not really the point.

**_FIN_ **


End file.
